Not Again
by Creek Grrl
Summary: The ex president of Homeland security is back, and he's out for revenge. Based 10 years after "Pandemic" so they're all about 18. Rated T To be safe for now. You have to see "Pandemic" and "Pandemic 2:The startling" to understand. ENDING IS UP!
1. He escaped prison&My family's safe

_This story is in the list of stories that have been in my mind for a while.  
It's definitely not gonna be one chapter, and it's based 10 years after "Pandemic" and "Pandemic 2:The Startling". So they'll be about 18.  
I don't own South T for now(It might change), to be safe._

* * *

My name is Craig Tucker.

I am 18 years old, and live in an apartment with my boyfriend Tweek Tweak, in South Park, Colorado.

He makes me SO happy.

I love everything about him.

I got in my car.

When I was 8 years old, I saved the world from giant Guinea Pigs, and unbeknownst to me, the ex president of Homeland Security had it out for me, since I thwarted his plans for world domination, he was out for revenge.

I turned on the car radio.

Just in time to hear _"...the ex president of Homeland Security, has broken out of the Miami Maximum Security Prison, after a few of the prisoners started a riot in the-"_

I stopped listening, I was too deep in thought to listen.

He was...out?

"Oh, SHIT!" I yell.

This was not good.

If he was out, then that means he's gonna be coming after me.

"Fuck..."

I swear under my breath.

_"... He was last seen, heading near the border of Colorado, if you've seen him call..."_

Shit.

He's definitely coming for me.

I'm in danger.

But it's not my safety that I care about, it's Tweek's.

He's close to me, so he's in danger of being kidnapped.

I know that much about how government people (Ex or not) work.

Because if they wanted you or some information that you know, they go after those you love most.

The four things I hold dear are Tweek, Ruby, Stripe The Second, and my mom.

Laugh all you want, but it's true.

I turned the car around so fast, I thought I was gonna flip.

And slammed my foot on the gas.

I had to get home, so I could check on Tweek.

I whipped out my phone, not normally my thing, I usually never talked on the phone while driving, but that was an emergency.

"What the fuck do you need, asshole?"

My 14 year old sister Ruby snaps.

"Is mom home with you?"

"Yes, why?"

She asks.

"Nothing, just making sure."

I said, relived that my sister and mother were safe.

As soon as I had parked my car, and turned it off, I hopped out of the car, and bolted to the door, which was partially open.

"Oh shit..."

I opened the door fully, and closed my eyes, afraid of what I might see...


	2. He took Tweek&Getting help from friends

_Okay, I wasn't planning on writing this today, but I don't think I updated ANYTHING yesterday, which is just mean on my part.  
So, I decided to update a few stories, and since I think that I worried sinfulserenadeful, I'm updating this one today as don't die, it's only JUST started! I was SO distracted yesterday, but now I'm trying to keep distractions to a minimum.  
Kay, ya'll know the drill. I don't own South Park, or any of the characters. R&R please, I love them._

* * *

I opened my eyes._  
_

The apartment looked like a tornado went through it.

I walked into the kitchen.

There was broken glass all over the floor from Tweek's favorite coffee pot.

Along with some blood, that I hoped wasn't Tweek's.

And broken dishes littered the floor, as well.

I went to the living room, the TV was on the floor, broken, and the couch, along with a few chairs, was flipped over.

The coffee table was broken too.

I went to the bedroom.

The bedside table wasn't even recognizable anymore, it was reduced to a bunch of wood.

And the lamp was smashed to bits.

I looked in the closet.

It looks like he had been hiding in there with the baseball bat, and had gotten forced out of the closet.

The baseball bat was broken in half.

That fucking prick must have had backup.

Shit...

I was too late.

That mother fucking bastard took Tweek from me.

I sat on the bed, and noticed something.

"Hello, what's this?"

I asked, to no one in particular.

It was a tape.

A fucking VHS tape!

I knew he was gonna try this.

I stuck the tape in my jacket pocket, and left.

I was gonna get Tweek back.

But I wouldn't be able to do it alone.

I got in my car, knowing where to go.

Clyde Donovan.

I'll see what the contents of this video is, then I can get him and Token to help me get Tweek back.

As I'm driving, I think about how scared Tweek must be.

"Where did he take him?"

I park my car in Clyde's driveway.

Or should I say, Token's driveway.

Token bought a house as soon as he was out of high school.

He asked if me, and Tweek wanted to room with him and Clyde.

As much as I love Clyde as a bro, I don't think I could stand dealing with his womanly ways every fucking day.

So I declined.

"DUDE,we haven't seen you, in like, FOREVER!"

Clyde exclaims, as soon as I'm out of the car, running to hug me.

"OOF! CLYDE, get OFF of ME!"

I yell, trying to unhook his arms from my torso.

"Not until you hug back!"

"Ugh."

I'm not much on showing brotherly affection, so I patted his back lightly.

He lets go of me.

"Hey man."

Token says.

"Hey, where's Tweek?"

Clyde asks.

At hearing Tweek's name, I flinch.

"What happened, Craig?"

Token asked, looking partially worried.

"He... He's gone..."

"What do you mean, 'He's gone.'? What the hell happened?"

Clyde asks, now looking scared.

Token understood immediately.

"Shit..."

He said.

"He's back. And he wanted me, you guys are lucky he didn't go after you too."

I say, pulling out the tape.

"Let's watch it, and see what he wants us to know."

Token said.

I put it in the VCR, and press 'Play'.

I see Tweek, bruised, and bloody, looking extremely scared.

He's tied up in a chair, and gagged.

He looks like he's been crying.

I bite my lip.

This isn't good.

The ex president of Homeland security walks up, and stands beside Tweek.

He has a knife.

"You see who we have, Craig? If you ever want to see him alive again, then you'll do exactly as I say."

"No Craig, don't listen to him! I'll be okay!"

Tweek says through the gag.

"Shut UP!"

He yells at Tweek, punching him in the face.

"Now, if you aren't in Peru in 5 days, we will kill your little boyfriend here."

He says, pointing to Tweek.

"NO CRAIG! Don't listen!"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

He punches him again, knocking Tweek out cold.

"Now, listen to me, or he dies."

"Shit..."

Is all I can say.

I don't realize that I'm crying, until my cheeks are wet with tears.

"Craig, it's okay, we're gonna get him back."

Clyde says, with a determined tone.

"Yeah! We're gonna go to Peru, and knock the shit out of that asshole!"

Token chimes in, with an equally determined tone.

"What's the point? He's just gonna kill him anyway..."

I say, gloomily.

I stand up to leave, only to get slapped in the face by an angry Clyde.

"Don't talk like that! We're gonna get him back!"

I've never heard him sound so, serious, and determined about something, EVER.

I was shocked, to say the least.

And my face hurt from where he slapped me.

"Okay fine. We go to Peru, and then what? Huh, Clyde?"

"Dude... you don't sound like you wanna try to get Tweek back..."

Token says.

"I want to get Tweek back, but how are we gonna get him?"

I ask.

"I don't know, but we have to be strong, for Tweek's sake."

Token replied.

Tweek had 5 days.

After that, his fate was sealed.

I walk upstairs to think.

"I GOT IT!"

I yell, after I remembered something I have at the apartment.

"What is it?"

Token and Clyde both ask as soon as they're in the room.

"Get in my car, I'll explain on the way."

As soon as we're in the car, I drive.

"We're going back to my apartment."

"But there's no way Tweek's still-"

"No, jackass, it's a few things I have there that we can use."

"What?"

"Something that I hoped that I would never have to get out again, along with some new things I got for just in case."

* * *

_Can you guess what he's getting?  
__Finally, I'm nearing where I wanna be.  
__I made this chapter a lot longer than planned, so R&R please.  
__And thanks sinfulserenadeful, I was motivated to update, so thanks.  
__I'll write the next chapter of this asap, and I'm gonna have chapter 8 of "My Boyfriend is Pregnant?" up sometime today, so be on the lookout._


	3. We're prepared

_I felt the need to update this today, since I so rudely, left you all hanging there, OVER A WEEK AGO!And I apologize. That was wrong of me, so here's the 3rd chapter.  
I don't own South Park or the characters._

* * *

It was my Peruvian Pan Flute band outfit._  
_

I had gotten a couple more, and a map of Peru, from another flute band, the week after I went to Peru and saved the world.

I never threw them out, thankfully.

I remember when I got the other Peruvian Pan Flute band costumes and the map like yesterday.

_I was riding around on my skateboard heading to the mall to hang out with Clyde, Tweek, and Token._

_I was passing by a flute band, when they stopped, one grabbed my arm, and said something in Spanish._

_Another one came forward and thrust a bag into my hands._

_"La venganza..."**  
**_

_He said softly._

_I looked in the bag, all it had was some clothes and a piece of paper._

_I picked out the paper and opened it._

_It was a map of Peru._

_"Why do I need this shit?"_

_I asked them._

_They only repeated what one of the others had said, "La venganza."_

At the time I didn't know what they were talking about, now I do._  
_

They had been saying "Revenge.", which had meant that he was coming back.

They had been trying to warn me.

They knew that this was gonna happen.

I opened the closet to get the bag.

Luckily, it was still there.

I handed the costume with the red shirt, to Clyde, and the one with the purple shirt, to Token.

"Um... What the fuck?"

They both asked.

"No questions, change."

After I got my outfit on, I took my regular hat, and swapped it for my Peruvian one.

"I got us a helicopter, and we know how to fly it."

Token said.

"Okay. How do you guys know how to fly a helicopter?"

I ask, confused slightly.

"My charms and-Ow!"

Clyde started, but then got hit by Token.

"My credit card for a helicopter and some lessons, Clyde was begging, and it was an excuse to get outta the house."

Token explained.

Makes sense.

We drove back to Token's house in my car.

Token and Clyde got into the front of the helicopter, and I went near the back.

They had three, four wheelers in the back of it, covered up, and tied down.

Looks like we were going prepared.

I was ready.

He didn't scare me.

I've beaten him before, and I'll beat him again.

I just hope that we aren't too late.

* * *

_Holey crap! I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry, I've been super busy with other shit, and I've had stuff on my mind, so once again, I apologize. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. Please Review, they mean so fucking much to me._


	4. Cartman?

_Not too much to say, I don't own South Park, and review._

* * *

Token landed the helicopter in the same clearing that I had been in, all those years ago.

"Clyde, get the four-wheelers..."

Token said quietly.

Clyde untied them, uncovered them, and started pulling them out.

I hopped out and looked around.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Clyde... Hold on a sec, would you?"

He did as he was told.

"I'm gonna go on ahead. You mind?"

I said, staring into the jungle.

There was one place I had to go.

They both shook their heads.

I grabbed a four-wheeler, and rode off.

Hopefully he wasn't there, waiting for me.

I remember when I was first there.

I had seen myself on the wall.

It was the Incan Prophecy.

I stopped when I saw it.

I hopped off of the four-wheeler.

I walked inside.

I had to check something.

There was a bright flash of blue, so I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw that the wall had changed.

Which means there was another prophecy.

"What the hell? Dude..."

I said, staring at the wall.

I saw myself, wearing the same clothes that I was wearing now, Clyde, Token, and Tweek.

The guinea pigs were around Tweek, who looked very frightened.

I held a spear in my hand.

I saw something else by the guinea pigs, besides Tweek, and the ex director of Homeland security.

No fucking way.

That's impossible.

What the fuck?

Cartman?

He's working with the guinea pigs, and the ex director of Homeland security.

It makes sense.

He hates me.

He's evil, sadistic, and twisted.

So obviously, he would want to see me suffer.

I happen to glance in a corner of the room.

A spear.

I know what I have to do.

I pick it up. It feels like any other spear, but it's meant to be used by me.

I hear a sound coming from outside.

It's Clyde and Token.

I rush outside to tell them about what I found.

"Wow... That's awesome. Mind if we go on ahead of you, to make sure that Tweek is still okay?"

Clyde says, obviously interested.

"Sure, just... Stay out of trouble, and be careful."

"Please. Aren't we always?"

Clyde says with an innocent grin.

I roll my eyes, remembering what I saw a few months ago, when they got the four-wheelers.

Clyde and Token, both launching themselves into a tree, luckily they didn't get hurt.

I suppress the urge to flip them off, as they speed away, then I got onto my four-wheeler and follow them.

Cartman is gonna pay dearly, for doing that to me.

* * *

_I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, because I'm attempting to stop making super small chapters._


	5. I hate not knowing things&Kill him

_I can't stay away from this story, it's getting too good._

* * *

Clyde gave me the signal that Tweek was alive.

I grip the spear tightly.

This wasn't good.

It's too fishy.

No guinea-guards?

Hmm... He's definitely got something up his sleeve.

But what? Man I hate not knowing things.

Suddenly, without warning, a net dropped down over Clyde, and several people, who were obviously guinea pigs, bound his hands behind his back, and pointed guns at him.

He looked like he was gonna pee himself.

I was up in the trees, and Token had seen it coming before Clyde did.

The ex director of homeland security came, and looked him over.

"Kill him."

He said, and walked away.

The dropped their guns and transformed into guinea pigs, and began closing in on him.

Clyde squeezed his eyes shut in fear, and squirmed.

My best friend, practically my BROTHER, was gonna die.

I leaped from the tree, digging the spear into each and every single one of the guinea pigs around him.

I stopped when all of them were dead.

I was covered in their blood.

Clyde had pissed himself.

If we had been in another situation, I would've laughed my ass off, but now is not the time for laughter.

We still need to get those motherfuckers, and save Tweek.

* * *

_Holey shit, I loved writing this part, and not because Clyde almost dies, but because I've shown what Craig is capable of, and because we finally see the ex director of homeland security. Please review. And, I know I made it a little short, it wasn't intended, I'll try to make next chapter longer._


	6. Determination and hatred

_You all have permission to shoot me in the face. I haven't updated this in a little while, and I'm sorry. It's been taking me a while to get shit done since school started because of homework. I promise, once I get breaks or snow days I will try my best to update. I'm writing every day after school, it's just the updating that takes a while._

_Samuel Wheeler: I'll try to. But I can't make any guarantees that I'll be quick about it._

_Twilightroxas7: Um, sorry to say this, but they don't have anything to do with this story. Besides, if you read a previous chapter, Cartman is already part of this and he's on the bad side. And Token's superhero name is Tupperwear._

* * *

We followed him to Machu Picchu without being detected.

"What of your pathetic prophecy now!"

He yelled to the statue.

"C-Craig's n-not g-gonna show up, y-you know."

Tweek said.

"He will, I promise you. If he cares about you at all he will. CRAIG! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME ON OUT, OR YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIND SHALL DIE AT MY HANDS!"

I dropped from the tree behind them.

"Let. Him. Go. I'm here. This isn't about Tweek. I'm the one you want. Leave him alone."

I said, walking towards him.

He held a gun to Tweek's head.

"Step any closer and his brains shall be all over the ground."

I stopped.

"Okay, fine. Just don't hurt him. You hurt him, I hurt you. You've seen what I'm capable of."

Tweek squirmed around, trying to get out of his grasp.

"C-Craig... H-Help..."

He whimpered.

"Shut up!"

I stepped a bit closer.

He didn't notice, but Tweek did.

Suddenly, he just dropped the gun, but held on tight to Tweek.

"I'm going to take pleasure in killing him."

"HEY! You said you weren't going to hurt him. This isn't about him! You want me!"

"Not necessarily."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You see, the new prophecy is slightly misleading. The saw of this happening. My taking your lover. You coming to save him. It was foretold that the world would be saved... By none other than Tweek himself. But that part of the new prophecy will not and cannot come true. You both shall die at my paw."

Then he pushed Tweek down and began to transform.

I ran forward and grabbed Tweek.

I quickly pulled him away from the ex director of HS.

Tweek's P.O.V

I ducked when he swung his paw at me and Craig.

Craig wasn't so lucky.

He got hit in the face and went flying into a tree.

I ran to him.

"Craig?! CRAIG!"

I screamed, shaking him.

He was still alive, just unconscious.

I turned.

Craig's spear was on the ground.

"Y-You motherfucker."

I growled, flipping him off.

I dove forward and grabbed the spear before he knew what I was doing.

He charged me and I dodged to the side like a bullfighter.

"D-DON'T HURT CRAIG YOU S-SON OF A BITCH!"

I yelled, diving on him and burying the spear in his back.

He squealed in pain, but managed to buck me off of his back.

I landed next to the statue.

He walked towards Craig.

I whistled to him.

"H-HEY ASSHOLE! O-OVER HERE!"

I called.

He turned to me.

I stepped onto the pad.

It spun me around, and the eyes of the statue lit up blue.

Craig's P.O.V

Ow, my head hurt.

I opened my eyes and rubbed my head.

That's when I realized that I had been unconscious because of the ex director of HS.

I quickly stood up, only to be blinded my a huge flash of blue light.

I put a hand over my eyes to figure out where the blue light was coming from.

All I saw was a silhouette of hair.

It was spikey.

The blue light enveloped Tweek as sparks shot from his fingertips to the ex of HS.

"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!"

A bit of the blue light cleared and I finally saw Tweek's face.

What I saw shocked me.

His face had a mixture of determination and sheer hatred.

I also took in account that the ex of HS had a spear in his back.

MY spear, to be specific.

Then, the ex HS guinea pig finally got electrocuted to death.

Tweek's eyes were closed and his face was relaxed.

Once the pad went back to normal however, he fell to his knees.

"Tweek!"

I cried, catching him.

He looked into my eyes.

"Craig!"

He exclaimed, hugging me.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He cried into my chest.

I rubbed his back.

"Hitting a tree won't kill me. But I'm sure you've bruised my ego, one upping me like that."

I joked.

"H-How did I one up you?"

"Let's see... I came here to rescue you, ended up being rendered unconscious while you saved me. If that isn't one upping me then I don't know what the fuck is."

I said, blushing out of embarrassment.

He blushed too.

"H-He was gonna kill you..."

I kissed the top of his head.

Tweek's P.O.V

"Gah! W-Where's Clyde and T-Token?!"

"We're right here!"

Token called, carrying an unconscious Clyde over his shoulder.

"We should get out of here."

Craig said.

"Well, c'mon, the four wheelers are over here."

Token said, leading the way.

I got on a four wheeler behind Craig, holding onto his waist.

Token put Clyde in front of him, to ensure his safety.

As soon as all four of us were in Token's helicopter, we flew away.

I held onto Craig the entire time.

As I drifted off to sleep in his arms, I thought about how he was almost taken from me, and how I took action to stop it.

* * *

_Okay, this is the second to last chapter. I am happy of that fact, because I won't have to scream at myself to get this shit done. This attempt was my third attempt at writing this chapter, because the last two fucking times I hit the wrong God damn button and deleted the entire thing! How the fuck I managed that I'm not sure. I will try to have the next chapter up asap, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Anyways, review._


	7. The End&Epilogue

_Okay, the reviews I got were bugging me to update._

_MarshieMello-Cookies: Yep. Or is it?_

_Jess1993: You think so? I thought it was one up from a piece of shit, but I have a habit of underestimating my writing capabilities._

_And Peaceouttalove, thanks for checking this out. And I'm surprised at how few people liked your story. I'm in love with Guinea Pirate's Revenge. I think all of you guys should check it out. It's nothing like this, and definitely a hell of a lot more interesting. In my opinion of course._

* * *

Craig's P.O.V

I had to laugh silently as Tweek yawned and closed his eyes.

I was partially serious when I said that my ego was the only thing seriously injured.

But, I was actually proud of Tweek.

And a bit saddened.

He showed me that he is fully capable of taking care of himself.

He doesn't need me looking over his shoulder and protecting him.

But, I'm proud of him because he showed me that he's stronger than he looks.

I sighed in disappointment that I didn't save Tweek.

But, then I realized something that I never realized all of the years Tweek and I have been together, from being friends to going out.

People take one look at us and think that I take care of him, but no one ever took into account that he takes care of me as well.

He's the thing that keeps my life in balance.

I keep him safe and content, and in return, he keeps me together.

Without him, I'd probably break.

Tweek's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to Craig looking at me.

He had a hard, thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you th-thinking about?"

I asked.

"I just realized something that I should've known when we started being friends."

"What?"

He pulled me closer to his chest and I rested my head on it.

He wrapped his arms across my chest.

"Most people would think that I take care of you. But what they don't know, and I didn't know until literally just now, is that you take care of me as well."

_Epilogue._

Next day, Craig and Tweek's house.

I stared out the window, Tweek was underneath a blanket on the couch, twitching out of sheer anxiety.

He peeked out from under the blanket.

"A-Are they gone?", he squeaked.

I turned back to the window.

I contemplated lying to him to cease his anxiety, but chose against it, because I fucking hate lying to Tweek.

"No.", I answered, still looking at the flock of reporters.

As soon as the media got word of the ex director of homeland security's death, the mob attacked.

No matter what I, or anyone tried to say, they just kept at it.

We couldn't even have a moment alone without them hearing.

I closed the curtain and sat on the couch beside the quivering mass.

I sighed.

"It's okay, Tweek. We just have to wait this out until some other huge thing happens in this shitty town, and we can go back to normal.", I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

I kissed his forehead.

And truth be told, Marsh and them, ended up getting stuck in L. A. Something about entering to win a tee shirt, and getting jipped.

Oh yeah, things were geting back to normal.

* * *

_Another story dusted off and polished. It bit the dust. In other words, this story is finally fucking done! To those of you who stuck out to the end, and people just getting here in time for the end, have a cookie. See you guys next time in whatever I make. Creek Grrl, out!_


End file.
